


When I Fall

by huihao_ai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Because im a sucker for that, Fluff, I got a bit carried away, M/M, Non AU, Soonyoung-centric, it's winter!, soft!soonhoon, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihao_ai/pseuds/huihao_ai
Summary: Soonyoung: *falls to the ground*Jihoon: *fights a smile*Soonyoung: *sighs as he waits for the inevitable*Jihoon: *laughs loudly for a minute then helps Soonyoung up*





	When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another Soonhoon short fic uwu they're so cute, fite me. 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance for any typos and wrong grammar, I typed this on my phone. Anyway, enjoy!

It had been one of those nights where the leaders of Seventeen's units had to stay late in the studio, finalizing preparations for their upcoming comeback.

Jihoon would work on songs with Bumzu, Soonyoung would brainstorm ideas for the choreography, and Seungcheol would go on meetings with their managers and help plan out their schedules and appearances.

By now it had been routine, since Seventeen has been a successful idol group known for being self-producing and synchronized with their own brand of uniqueness for close to three years already. They were all passionate about their music and performances, and determined to give their best in each comeback.

But the past few weeks have been a bit difficult since it was winter time. The biting cold seeped into their studio rooms at the top of the building, into their socked feet, their bundled clothes, into their bones. The heater was up at full blast but did nothing; the one at their dorm was the same, but with twelve other people sharing it with you, the night doesn't seem as cold anymore.

"Jihoonie.. Seungcheol hyung.." Soonyoung called out as he walked the hallway. He had his bag slung on one arm while he dries his hair, wet from sweat. His phone pinged with a text from Chan, asking him where he was since their leader just got back. He quickly typed a response then continued to the producer's studio.

"Jihoonie," he called as he knocked. He could hear muffled sounds from the room and knew Jihoon wouldn't hear him.

He opened the door, since it was almost always never locked. Dropping his bag on one of the couches, he wandered over to the door hiding Jihoon from the rest of the world. This one was locked, so all he could do was knock and call out in the loudest voice he can (and he can be loud when he wants to be).

It was around a minute later when Jihoon opened the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"What time is it?" Jihoon asked. Soonyoung beamed but before he could get a word out, Jihoon glared at him.

"Say 10:10 and I'll kick you."

Soonyoung pouted before he checked his watch. "You're so grumpy, Hoonie. It's.. Oh, it's 2:17 already!"

"Oh," Jihoon said nonchalantly as he went back inside, leaving the door open. Soonyoung walked in and watched as Jihoon collected his things, turned his computer off, and walk back out.

They locked the room and were heading for the elevators when Jihoon stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Jeonghan texted me that Cheol hyung was back in the dorms already," he said. Soonyoung nodded.

"And I saw Bumzu hyung when he went ahead earlier," he added.

"How come you were here so late?" Jihoon asked.

"I was trying to come up with ideas for the choreography for some of the tracks you had ready, and then I kinda fell asleep."

Jihoon let out a small laugh at that. "You're such a dork, Soonyoung."

Said boy whined at that.

"But you were probably so tired you couldn't wait till you get to the dorms, huh," Jihoon muttered. "Come on, then," and so they hurried on.

Soonyoung thought that Seoul in the dead of night is beautiful. Having had late night walks back home such as these, he learned to appreciate the beauty of the sleeping city, all muted lights and muffled sounds of the few cars whizzing by. 

But tonight is more beautiful. Not only were the roads snowed in, casting the surroundings in white as gentle flakes fell on him, but also because Jihoon was walking slightly ahead of him, ears and the tip of his nose red due to the cold. He had his hands buried deep in his pockets, shoulders hunched up - he looks cute like this, Soonyoung thought. But it's not like he can tell Jihoon that; the younger gets extra grumpy and would probably chase him around with a guitar or a drum set or something.

But Soonyoung knew underneath the grumpy, often angry exterior lies a soft heart. Jihoon was one of the most patient, kind and hardworking people he knew. He just wasn't as showy about his emotions as others, as Soonyoung. And Soonyoung thinks that's okay.

"Hoonie, are you cold?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon looked back at him with an eyebrow raised as if to say "duh, idiot" and Soonyoung almost facepalmed himself because duh, he was an idiot.

"I mean, I have an extra coat here," he said, holding out said coat.

"You're cold, too," Jihoon pointed out.

"I'll be fine, I'll just bounce around and keep moving so I'll be warm," he said, grinning. He hopped a few times to prove his point.

Jihoon took the coat from his arm with a smile. "Thanks, Youngie."

Soonyoung blamed the wind blowing for the way his ears went red.

"Hoonie," he called a few moments later. Jihoon hummed in reply.

"How come you were still at the studio so late? Bumzu hyung told me earlier you finished all the tracks for the album."

"I was trying to see if I can tweak some parts for some of the songs. I was also messing around with some beats for future ones," Jihoon said simply.

"Waaah~ you're so hardworking, Hoonie. But you need to rest, too," Soonyoung said, ruffling the shorter boy's hair.

Jihoom grunted a "yeah okay" in response, though his cheeks went a bit warm at the praise.

Soonyoung almost cooed at the sight; Jihoon already look so cute all cold, but when flustered he gets even more adorable. Soonyoung's heart went Soft™.

"Hey, I remembered Mingyu texting me earlier saying he left some dinner for us in the fridge. Let's eat before we turn in for the night," Soonyoung said. Jihoon hummed an affirmation.

"I already texted Seungcheol hyung and our manager that we're heading home, so you don't need to. The front door's probably unlocked, and I don't think Chan's going to wake up when I get in our room, he knows I'll be staying late. I just have to be quie--oof!"

In the middle of his rambling on what he's going to do at the dorms, Soonyoung hadn't noticed a wet part of the pavement and slipped, losing his balance and landing on his butt with the upper part of his body halfway down to the snow. Jihoon looked back at his noise, eyes growing wide when he saw him on the ground.

Soonyoung saw how Jihoon tried to fight back a smile, and he sighed. He flopped onto his back in the snow as he waited for the inevitable.

True enough, as soon as his back hit the snow-covered ground, Jihoon laughed. A full laugh that had his teeth on display and had him almost doubled over with joy at Soonyoung's misery. 

There Soonyoung was, butt digging into the snow and arms halfway up in the air, with Jihoon hovering above him laughing so loudly and so happily. He knew he looked ridiculous, but he doesn't care. He made Jihoon laugh tonight, and so he felt his face lift up in a wide grin, eyes almost disappearing. He didn't want to let this moment go.

After few moments, Jihoon's laugh quieted down, and he offered a hand to help Soonyoung up.

The two of them continued on their way home, Jihoon never letting go of Soonyoung's hand, and Soonyoung holding him tighter. Soonyoung beams when he looked beside him to see Jihoon's cheeks go redder, and felt his chest go warm with the soft feeling the events of the night has brought.

When they got home, they ate their dinner quietly, silently thanking Mingyu. They went to go to their respective rooms when Soonyoung heard Jihoon call him.

"Thank you, for heading home with me."

"No problem, Hoonie. I'd always wait for you," he said earnestly.

Jihoon smiled, and leaned forward, tiptoeing slightly to kiss his cheek. Soonyoung's face brightened with a smile, and he kissed Jihoon's forehead softly, murmuring a goodnight.

"Aw, you lovers are so sweet," came Jeonghan's voice from the bathroom. He looked like a proud mother seeing her son off to prom.

Jihoon rolled his eyes but the smile remained on his face.

"Goodnight, Youngie."

I love you.

The words echoed from their hearts, unspoken as it hovered in the air, but both heard it just the same.


End file.
